1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to air deflector apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular air deflector arranged for mounting to a vehicular door member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles such as trucks and automobiles utilized typically do not have constructed therewith vent windows. Such vent windows in the past have been of triangular configuration for pivotment relative to a portion of the window of the door associated with the vehicle to direct a flow of air into a passenger compartment relative to the vehicle. Prior art structure to mount such air deflector apparatus to a vehicle is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,781 to Hassell mounting an air deflector to a reciprocatably mounted window member of a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,715 to Hardin sets forth an air baffle mounted to a vehicle mounted to a side of the vehicle to provide air deflection relative to the vehicle, such as in a truck assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,929 to Guillen sets forth a side mounted mirror mounted relative to a door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,627 to Hutto, et al. sets forth a wind deflector and screen member for covering the grill and the like of an associated vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular air deflector as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.